


To Be Yours

by Amber_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is apparently not too socially awkward to talk to a guy, First Kiss, M/M, Oh yeah Cas is bi, One Shot, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Angel/pseuds/Amber_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah the things that pop into my brain at night. Please, comment if you like it, or even if you don't, and you have suggestions on how I can improve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Ah the things that pop into my brain at night. Please, comment if you like it, or even if you don't, and you have suggestions on how I can improve.

  It started in a bar. Well, no, Dean supposed that it really started in Purgatory, but it really became something there, in that bar.   
     They were just relaxing, all three of them. Sam, Cas, and, of course, Dean. They deserved the break, after all. And it was nice to just hang out, be like normal guys. Having a couple beers together, eyeing the ladies-although for Dean it turned into more of eyeing Cas-but with no real plans to make any sort of move.   
     Dean guessed that it was inevitable. Sooner or later Castiel would catch someone's eye, or they would catch his. He just didn't think it would happen then, there. Certainly not with who it did. And he had never thought that Cas would be the one to make the first move.   
     The guy was tall. Not as tall as Sam-the moose towered over everyone else-but he was signifigantly taller than Dean. He had brownish-blondeish hair, nice teeth, and startlingly bright green eyes. And Cas was staring at him like he was a work of art.   
     Dean hadn't even noticed until Sam chuckled and told Castiel to go for it. By the time he realised that, yes, Cas had been staring at the dude-and holy shit was the angel actually walking over to the guy?- it was too late.   
     Watching Cas flirt with the stranger made Dean's stomach twist in ways that he hadn't even thought was possible. It made him want to punch something and sob at the same time. And when they started walking back towards the brothers, Dean had to avert his eyes because damn it they were holding hands.   
     And when Cas told them that him and his new "friend" were going to go "talk" for a while? Dean just snapped. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. As in, he snapped off a corner of the table, leaving him gripping some very splintery wood in his left hand.  
     Castiel's eyes widened, and the guy standing beside him flinched as the wood broke apart. Sam just stared at his brother incredulously as Dean cursed and dropped the hunk of wood.   
     "Damn it, I've got splinters," he muttered, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment and anger. "I'm just gonna go and pull these out."  
     He brushed past the two men, leaving them and Sam staring after him, and made his way to the bathroom. The pain of pulling out the slivers didn't even register as he glared at himself in the grimy bathroom mirror.   
     "Stupid," he whispered viciously to himself. "Idiot. Always have to mess things up. You couldn't have just held yourself back. You had to go and make a fool of yourself, because that's what you do." He shook his head and yanked out the next splinter, and just happened to glance up at the mirror to see Castiel standing quietly behind him.   
     "Hello, Dean," the angel greeted, and Dean shivered and cast his eyes downward hurriedly.   
     "Hey, Cas." There was a rustling behind him, but he didn't look up. Not until Castiel was standing beside him and taking Dean's hands into his own.   
     "You're bleeding." Oh. So he was. The places where the splinters had been ripped out were slowly leaking blood. He shrugged and pulled his hands away.   
     "I've had worse."  
     "Dean. Look at me."   
     Reluctantly, Dean raised his green eyes to meet Castiel's blue ones. They scrunched together and seemed to brighten as Cas smiled warmly at him.   
     "Dean, what's wrong?"  
     "Nothing." The eyes rolled.  
     "You just broke off a table corner. That's not something you do accidently. What is wrong?"   
     Dean swallowed thickly. There was no escape. Besides, it might be nice to get it off his chest. So he reached forward, wrapped his hand around Castiel's tie, closed his eyes, and pulled the angel to him to crash their lips together. Cas was confused at first, he could tell. He tensed up, hands getting ready to push Dean away. But Dean wasn't ready to let go of the moment yet. He put an arm around Castiel's waist and deepened the kiss, his hold tightening pleadingly. And, miracle of miracles, Cas seemed to relax, his hands rising to cup Dean's face.   
     Dean could have gone on forever, but his lungs were telling a different story. The need for oxygen won out, and he pulled away first to catch his breath. Cas just stared at him, and he blushed and tried to stammer out an explanation, but the angel just fisted his hands in the hunter's shirt and kissed him again.


End file.
